comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth-Better
This is RoninTheMasterless' and Techno Bacon's ever expanding project of talking about things we want to make better. the name was taken from the fact that Ronin and Tech typically call these projects BetterX. BetterDCEU Man of Steel *Clark will not crucify a man's semi after a weird altercation. *Jon Kent's death more like the Superman 1978 death, rather than the MoS tornado scene. **However, like the tornado scene, it will be preceded by an argument in which Clark angirly tells Jon "You're not my dad." This prompts Clark to being much more tactful in life, so slow to speaking harshly even around the more curt Batman and Aquaman. Batman vs Superman: Dawn of Justice *Batfleck is 36 in BvS, having been Batman for ten years. *Doomsday in BvS will be replaced with Bizarro. *Billy Zane will portray Lex Luthor *Dick Grayson is featured *There are two Batman vs Superman fights. The first Superman wins, the second Batman wins. Justice League *Cyborg won't look like a lesser T-1000. Green Lantern Corps *The protagtonists will be two newly ringed humans: William Lawton and Amir Kinard. *David Goyer is no where near this fucking movie. **Or anything with superheroes for that matter. *Directed by like.. JJ or something. **Throwing in James Wan and Taika Waititi into consideration. Also Taika Waititi would need to be a Korg-like GL, or Larfleeze. Wonder Woman *The "It's not about what they deserve compassion: it's about what you believe peace?" lesson is instead swapped with "Even after all they've done war, yes, they deserve compassion." *Have a payoff for the PTSD sniper Wonder Woman 1984 *Steve Trevor becomes Doctor Fate. The Flash *It's not FUCKING Flashpoint. **Hey that happened. ***Then they undid it. Robin *Danny Shepherd Scott Eastwood Zac Efron as Dick Grayson *Taron Egerton or Joe Dempsie as Jason Todd *Ryan Potter as Tim Drake *Sophia Lillis as Carrie Kelley *Deathstroke as the main antagonist or something, or the Court of Owls, or some Rogues or some shit. *It's in the style of the Raid, 12 hours in one building fighting their way to the top. *Batman only has one cameo at the end. *Possible set up for Batgirl movie or something like that. *Each Robin has their own unique logo to represent them individually, apart from Carrie who wears a Robin hoodie with a generic R logo, as she's a fake Robin throughout most of the movie, until the end where she's given her own Robin logo, officially becoming the new Robin. She also probably meets Bruce in this scene. *Jason is reluctant to proudly show his logo the way Dick and Tim do at first. He learns to accept his past as Robin and those experiences again throughout the film. Shazam *Brandon Routh is Shazam **By extension Brandon Routh plays Billy's father. **Who dies in a car accident because they always die in car accidents. *The Rock is still Black Adam because that is truly inspired casting. **Maybe TFA Steve Rogers a skinnier version of him that transforms into sentient rockman that is The Rock. Aquaman *Is rewritten, by someone better. Otherwise it's really good *Cast Chris Hemsworth as Aquaman so Jason Momoa can be Lobo BetterSupermanReturns *It has actual action this time. **So he like...punches the mountain? - RTM *Get rid of Kate Bosworth as Lois Lane, replace her with someone who gives a damn. **In fairness, she might care about BetterSupermanReturns - RTM *Brandon Routh gets to not be a brick in most of the scenes. **And maybe gets to stay Superman rather than relegated to Atom - RTM *Change the whole Jason = Superman's Son thing or just nix it. **I vote nix personally - RTM *Lex Luthor isn't the boring ass real estate dude anymore. He's more in line with TAS Lex. *No longer a quasai-reboot/pseudo-sequel to Superman II. This is a full on reboot. *Better suit. Enlarge the symbol and change the color pallet to different shades of blue and red. **MoS but with Brandon Routh's face and actual colors? **Yes. - TB *Parasite possibly. Brainiac set up? BetterMCU Iron Man 2 *Demon in a Bottle becomes a bigger plot point and a bigger arc Tony has to go through. *The New Element takes a bit longer to figure out and isn't just a result of Tony trying a little bit harder. *The Kid in the Iron Man helmet that Tony saves is Peter Parker. Mainly because the timeline fits so perfectly. **HOLY SHIT IT'S CANON NOW. - TB Iron Man 3 *Jon Favreau returns as director *Match the darker tone of the first trailer. Tony's PTSD is front and center. *Nix The Mandarin fakeout or still have an actual Mandarin out there. *Pepper leaves Tony at the end of the movie. *Get rid of that stupid Mark 42 always breaking shit. Maybe do it once but not throughout the entire movie. It's fucking stupid. Thor: The Dark World Age of Ultron *Match the darker tone of the trailers, and build up Civil War by showing rifts in certain Avengers (e.g. Cap & Tony, and Clint & Natasha, etc). *Cut that Bruce x Natasha nonsense. *Cap and Black Widow totally smash. Doctor Strange *Film begins before or around Iron Man, and ends after Civil War *The "Dormammu, I've Come to Bargain" scene lasts longer and after it ends Doctor Strange sports the iconic grey hair to illustrate that he endured a long sequence of deaths. Iron Fist *Different Theme: Jonas West - Epic China *Due to being in K'un-Lun for fifteen years, Danny will be a legitimate expert, to reflect his experience. *More K'un-Lun, possibly even an entire epiosde set on K'un-Lun. *More flashbacks to illustrate the familial relationship Danny had with Ward and Joy, his relationship with his mother and father, as well as hint as Harold's domineering relationship with Ward. *More Chinese philosophy: not just Buddhism. Confucianism and Daoism will also be incorporated into K'un-Lun. *Gareth Evans replaces Scott Buck as showrunner. *Bakuto is the main villain. *More interplay on the idea of the Chaste and the Hand. **Which is the "Good" one? **Is there a "Good" one? *Better Tournament Episode. **Featuring "I'm a Dragon" by Apashe & Sway *New aesthetic. Features a lot more yellows and greens on Danny's clothing, as well as the lighting and color grading of the scenes themselves. *Either nix the "is it good to kill people ever," or have a better byplay between those in favor and against. *In the finale, the Iron Fist punch to the ground takes down an entire building. Defenders *Isn't total ass Spider-Man: Homecoming *Since it doesn't happen in the movie, The Final Swing makes a comeback in this movie. *Since it didn't happen in the movie, Daredevil is referenced by name multiple times, including by Peter, who is a fan. *Zendaya is Michelle Gonzalez (Or Mary Jane, RTM). Not Michelle Jones or whatever the fuck. Fuck that shit. BetterGotG Captain Marvel *Instead of just some ships, the Kree bring their entire Armada at Ronan's request. She literally destroys the Kree Empire's entire Armada and makes Ronan look terrible to the rest of the Kree. This explains in part why Ronan is no longer a part of the Kree Empire. *More 80's music. Carol literally disappeared in 1989, she'd be way more familiar with 80's music and it still would have been playing on the radio in 1995. *Grey up the morality a little bit. Love the Skrulls are refugees but grey up them a bit by adding that some Skrulls are militant. Also maybe some Kree are sympathetic to the cause other than Mar-Vell, like some or even all of Starforce (forcing Ronan into a more antagonistic role). Better Spider-Man: Far From Home *Peter takes the goddamn suit with him. *Peter at some point in the movie tells MJ he always thought she was pretty, but thought she didn't like him. BetterSpiderManPS4 *Peter Parker and Spider-Man's worlds ACTUALLY collide. *Mary Jane Watson isn't an ubercunt for most of the story. *Miles is ITSV Miles. Cuz fuck it. *Mister Negative or Doc Ock are the main villains. No Sinister Six. *Many more low-level villains feature, you're able to kick their asses in the open world. BetterArkhamKnight *Jason Todd is not the Arkham Knight, instead, the Arkham Knight is Lonnie Machin, AKA Anarky. Following up his appearence in Arkham Origins. BetterxXx BetterIntoTheSpiderVerse *Nothing. I have nothing to add. *This movie is fucking perfect. *Peter B and Ultimate MJ have a heart to heart. *okay, we have one thing to add. BetterAssassin'sCreed The Kenway Saga *Edward becomes an actual fucking Assassin halfway through Black Flag's story at the absolute latest. **An epilogue is put onto the end of the game, ala Red Dead Redemption II. You play as an older Edward and the story is about the weeks leading up to his death and Haytham's brainwashing by the Templars. Also, Jennifer isn't an ass towards Edward for no real reason. *Tweak the ship gameplay in Black Flag to be more like Odyssey's or make it mostly optional, mainly for Roland. *''DON'T MAKE THE ASSASSIN'S THE WORST FUCKING PEOPLE EVER IN ASSASSIN'S CREED ROGUE. FUCK THAT SHIT. FUCK THAT IN THE ABSOLUTE ASS.'' **Know what, maybe just rework Rogue's message entirely. *Assassin's Creed III now has two campaigns. One for Connor Kenway and one for Aveline de Grandpré, basically combining Assassin's Creed III and Liberation. There's a lot ''of intersection between the two stories, but they're two seperate stories. *Desmond doesn't touch an orb and fucking die like an idiot. *Connor is a bit older, so he doesn't look 10 when he's fucking 4. Or 23 when he's 16. *Connor also gets his own trilogy, as does Aveline. Probably not in the same games though. *William Miles isn't so much of a prick. He's still very focused on the mission and stopping the Templars but he's much more sympathetic towards his son, showing at least some remorse for pushing too hard and driving him away from The Farm. Maybe he blames himself for the Assassin's getting setback as much as they did. BetterX-Men X-Men: First Class *The team consisted in the film is the original X-Men team. Made up of Professor X, Cyclops, Iceman, Angel, Beast and Jean Grey. Better...Well Actually...Actual Gambit BetterStarWars The Force Awakens *Rey isn't a total Mary Sue. :) Boba Fett: Bounty Hunter Trilogy (The Legend of Boba Fett: A Star Wars Story) '"I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy the whispers of surprise when I walked onto the scene. That's right, boys. Boba Fett's here."''' *WRITTEN AND DIRECTED BY JAMES MANGOLD...Or Written, directed, and starring Taika Waititi **or Jon Faverau now, I guess. *Boba Fett escapes the Sarlacc pit. **He never falls in a Sarlacc pit again. *Introduce a female Order 66 Jedi that interacts with Boba. **Over time Boba mellows on his intense hatred of Jedi because of her. *He locates the handless Mace Windu. *Film or trilogy confronts the real-life unearned reputation of Boba Fett in-universe, mainly with a list of feats in his legend, some true, some not. Sorta like a Space Chuck Norris but far less obnoxious. **Escape the Sarlacc (True) **Killed several Post Order 66 Jedi (True) **Killed Mace Windu (False) **Fought Darth Vader (True) **Won the Legendary Boonta Speeder Race (False, or True but he cheated) **Served as a Stormtrooper (False) Star Wars 1313 *It exists. Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order *Trilla doesn't die immediately after being redeemed. *Vader fight but longer. BetterSaintsRow Saints Row The Third *Dex is the main villain. *The Boss is the same psychopath from the second game, not a crazy version of Robert Downey Jr. **I don't see the issue with crazy RDJ - RTM **Eat shit. - TB **KYS - RTM *Johnny probably finds a new Bae. BetterPacificRim *1 Jaeger = 1 pilot *John Boyega is replaced by Technar of Baconia *Scott Eastwood and Charlie Hunman are replaced by Grand Admiral Rawn *Other Crossroadians are Jaeger pilots...yes the world gets that desperate. *It's called Gundamn...or not. BetterA-Day *Captain America has a better suit. **Honestly, I'm even leaning on a voice change. - RTM **Also Mjolnir Cap. *They've probably already done this but copy and paste Kratos' Leviathan Axe combat onto Thor's combat with Mjolnir. *Iron Man has a better helmet. *Doctor Strange *Spider-Man *Ronin *Okay now this is a character wishlist. *Black Panther *Hawkeye duh BetterUncharted4AThief'sEnd *Sam is motivated by his mother's life goal. Not just finding Avery's treasure. *Maybe an explanation as to where Sam and Nate's dad is. Is he just a deadbeat or did he have a better reason for leaving them to the government? *Have Nate mention Sam at least a few times throughout the series its fucking ridiculous that his wife didn't know about his only brother, especially when Sully knew him too. BetterDadOfBoy *Its a pretty perfect ass game. BetterMortalKombat Mortal Kombat Trilogy *DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES CHANGE SINDEL'S BACKSTORY. HONESTLY WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU PEOPLE THINKING WITH THAT BULLSHIT. IT COMPLETELY RUINS HER. Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:Created by Techno Bacon Category:Fan Fiction